Radioactive waste is typically disposed of by packaging it in heavy-duty canisters. In order to maximize the security of such containers, they are made of shielding, often lead-filled material. Furthermore the radioactive waste itself is normally mixed with a binder, normally a bitumen, so that even if a canister is broken open the radioactive waste contained thereby will not be able to escape or run off. Such an arrangement is described in German patent publication 2,511,957.
Normally the radioactive material is poured into the containers or introduced in fluid form. Thereafter the binder is injected into the partially filled canister and a simple mixer head is inserted into the canister and rotated to mix the binder and waste together.